


Flying Snooch

by gingertart50



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertart50/pseuds/gingertart50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Large Cauldron Collider Ficlet Fest! Using the prompts 'Never light a match too close to your foreskin', 'the finest wines known to humanity' and '"Can snap knicker elastic at twenty paces" (Jeremy Clarkson)'. DH-compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Snooch

Her eyes were accustomed to gazing across wide skies or squinting into the sun. She had boyish hips and muscular thighs, and she smelled faintly of broom polish. She was not quite what Snape wanted, but by Merlin, she came close. He waited behind the broom shed, his robes indistinguishable from the rustling dusk under the trees. 

"- And never light a match too close to your foreskin," she said, her voice both sharp and hearty. "As for you, Griggs, if I catch you doing **_that_** with a snitch again, I'll let Professor Carrow deal with you! You may own a broom that can snap knicker elastic at twenty paces but you'll never make the team unless you concentrate! Go on or you'll be late for dinner."

As the voices faded, she came around the corner of the shed. She nodded to him, brusque and oddly accepting, and he wondered if her hawk's eyes saw further than she ever let on. Sometimes her expression hinted at concern, or even sympathy.

"Headmaster."

"Madam Hooch."

"Shall we -?"

He indicated that she should precede him into the woods, so that he had a view of her taut, swaying arse in her Quidditch breeches.

"Those Slytherins of yours…" she began and he said quickly

"No longer my particular responsibility, no more than any of the others."

"Ah, of course." She was the only member of the Hogwarts' staff whose attitude towards him had never altered, who sometimes seemed to forget what he had done. She seized him, with a hand on either side of his face, drawing his head down so that she could suck on his lip, slide her tongue across the uneven line of his teeth.

"Eager, are we?" he breathed, against her windswept hair, with its hint of rosemary.

"I don't think we have much time."

He concentrated on the flavour of her, rain and grass and fresh female sweat.

"Fly with me," she said, and he seized her, cast a notice-me-not charm and punched his way upwards, through the canopy of the trees, into the wide sky streaked with peach and gold. The air was crisp, fizzing past like the breath from a glacier, as exhilarating as the finest wines known to humanity. She folded her thighs around him, and Snape whispered a charm that loosened their clothing. Hooch adjusted the angle of her hips, so that he nudged at her, and she crossed her ankles behind him and pulled sharply, so that he breached her with a gasp, plunging into her damp silken heat. They rocked against one another on the pillow of his flying charm, until he could not longer fight the urge to plunge fast and hard, and he came with a groan that he muffled against her short, spiky hair.

He let them down lightly and she nodded at him and strode away across the Quidditch pitch. Snape melted away into the night, toward the master who commanded his attention but never his heart.


End file.
